MJHLers who played in the NHL
This list includes players from Manitoba Junior Hockey League, and it’s predecessor the Winnipeg and District Junior Hockey League, that went on to play in the National Hockey League. Counter A *Reg Abbott *Clint Albright *Gary Aldcorn *Dave Allison *Mike Allison *Ray Allison *Bill Allum *Murray Anderson *Mel Angelstad *Chuck Arnason *Tyler Arnason *John Arundel B *Mitch Babin *Doug Baldwin *Terry Ball *Murray Bannerman *Andy Bathgate *Paul Baxter *John Bednarski *Ed Belfour *Gordon Bell *Joe Bell *Lin Bend *Bill Benson *Gary Bergman *Frank Bialowas *Garry Blaine *Andy Blair *Rick Blight *Lonny Bohonos *Dan Bonar *Jack Borotsik *Laurie Boschman *Jack Bownass *Darren Boyko *Andy Branigan *Gerry Brisson *Turk Broda *George Brown *Harold Brown *Larry Brown *Ed Bruneteau *Mud Bruneteau *Barry Brust *Al Buchanan *Bill Burega C *Matt Calvert *Don Campbell *Art Chapman *Dave Chartier *Brad Chartrand *Ron Chipperfield *Bob Chrystal *Brad Church *Bobby Clarke *Cam Connor *Joe Cooper *Tim Coulis *Art Coulter *Rosie Couture *Joe Crozier D *Kimbi Daniels *Bob Davie *Bill Derlago *Ernie Dickens *Marc Dufour *Brodie Dupont E *Bruce Eakin *Brian Engblom *Garnet Exelby *Bill Ezinicki F *Bill Fairbairn *Justin Falk *Gord Fashoway *Wilf Field *Tom Fowler *Ray Frederick *Karl Friesen *Owen Fussey G *Ryan Garbutt *Charlie Gardiner *Cal Gardner *Jean Gauthier *Paul Gauthier *Don Gibson *Bill Gooden *Butch Goring *Triston Grant *Ted Green H *Glen Hanlon *Jim Hargreaves *Glen Harmon *Ted Harris *Gerry Hart *Andy Hebenton *Bill Heindl *Darren Helm *Jim Henry *Wally Hergesheimer *Bryan Hextall *Bryan Hextall Jr. *Dennis Hextall *Kevin Hodson *Cecil Hoekstra *Darcy Hordichuk *Dave Hrechkosy *Lex Hudson *Howie Hughes *Ron Huston I *Ted Irvine J *Doug Jackson *Al Johnson *Dan Johnson *Jim Johnson *Tom Johnson *Bing Juckes *Bill Juzda K *Sheldon Kennedy *Frank King *Bobby Kirk *Julian Klymkiw *Rick Knickle *Mark Kolesar *Mike Korney *Dale Krentz *Joe Krol *Adolph Kukulowicz *Arnie Kullman *Ed Kullman L *Gord Labossiere *Max Labovitch *Pete Langelle *Ted Lanyon *Kirby Law *Reggie Leach *Peter Leboutillier *Mike LeClerc *Grant Ledyard *Bryan Lefley *Chuck Lefley *Barry Legge *Ed Leier *Bob Leiter *Junior Lessard *Chris Levesque *Ron Low *Odie Lowe *Chuck Luksa M *Hub Macey *Ian MacIntosh *Steve MacIntyre *Bill MacKenzie *George Maneluk *Mike Maneluk *Jackie Mann *Ray Manson *John Marks *Bill Masterton *Eddie Mazur *Dunc McCallum *John McCreedy *Jeff McDill *Ab McDonald *Bob McDonald *Jack McDonald *Cody McLeod *Carson McMillan *Bill Meronek *Nick Mickoski *Bill Mikkelson *Al Millar *Hugh Millar *Perry Miller *Carl Mokosak *Lew Morrison *Bill Mosienko *Andrew Murray *Jim Murray N *Rick Newell *Ted Nolan O *Chris Oddleifson *Harry Oliver *Colton Orr P *Steve Patrick *Jeff Penner *Cliff Pennington *Lyle Phair *Alf Pike *Babe Pratt *Tracy Pratt R *Don Raleigh *Wayne Ramsey *Terry Reardon *Billy Reay *Dave Richardson *Dave Richter *Curt Ridley *Mike Ridley *George Robertson *Russ Romaniuk *Church Russell S *Terry Sawchuk *Dave Semenko *Joe Shack *Fred Shero *Gordon Sherritt *Alex Shibicky *Charlie Simmer *Al Simmons *Alex Singbush *Warren Skorodenski *Ed Slowinski *Alex Smart *Stu Smith *Art Somers *Glen Sonmor *Butch Stahan *Wally Stanowski *Rick St. Croix *Pete Stemkowski *Wayne Stephenson *Jack Stewart *John Stewart *Blaine Stoughton *Neil Strain *Art Stratton *Peter Sullivan *Bill Sutherland T *Spence Tatchell *Harry Taylor *Ted Taylor *Jordin Tootoo *Marcel Tremblay *Brock Trotter *Rene Trudell V *J.P. Vigier W *Ernie Wakely *Duvie Westcott *Juha Widing *Neil Wilkinson *Jerry Wilson *Steve Witiuk *Chris Worthy *Bob Woytowich Z *Travis Zajac References *Manitoba Junior Hockey League *Manitoba Hockey Hall of Fame *Hockey Hall of Fame *http://www.hockeydb.com/ *Winnipeg Free Press Archives *Brandon Sun Archives Category:MJHL alumni